Desde que llegaste
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Kurama le escribe un cancion a Hiei y la canta en el festival de su escuela, ¿que pensara hiei de esto?


Desde que llegaste

Hiei llego de visita al Ningenkai, como acostumbraba hacer, desde hacia tiempo, ¿Por qué regresaba? ¿Qué lo hacia regresar a ese mundo que tanto detestaba? ¿Por qué siempre venia precisamente a esta casa a verlo a el, en ese momento la bella voz de Kurama llamándolo. 

-Hola Hiei –saludo el pelirrojo.

-Hn. –Kurama le sonrió

-¿Tienes hambre? –le pregunto una vez Hiei entrara a su habitación y se acomodara en la confortable cama.

-Hn

-Bien, regreso en un momento –dijo el pelirrojo para salir de su habitación y regresar con un litro de helado de fresa y una cuchara –Aquí tienes.

-Hn –dijo para comenzar a comer, en todo el tiempo que Hiei comía, Kurama lo miraba como queriendo decirle algo…

-Hiei… -comienza a decir el pelirrojo –Mañana habrá un festival en mi escuela y yo… Bueno… Me preguntaba… Bueno, si tu… Tal vez… Si no tienes nada que hacer…

-Déjate de rodeos y dime lo que quieres de una maldita vez ¬¬

-Me gustaría que fueras.

-Hn. Ni muerto.

-Por favor Hiei, me gustaría mucho que fueras y me oyeras cantar –le pidió el pelirrojo poniendo ojitos de cachorro lo cual desarmo por completo al medio Koorime

-Hn. Bien

-¡Gracias! 

-Hn ¬#¬

Al día siguiente en el festival….

Kurama estaba nervioso, no por tener que cantar en publico, sino por que le cantaría a el, su amado Youkai… 

-Minamino, es tu turno –le dijo uno de los maestros. 

Kurama cerro los ojos y suspiro, para luego salir al escenario, busco con la mirada a Hiei, podía sentir su Youki pero no lo veía, levanto la vista y pudo ver una pequeña figura oscura en el techo de uno de los edificios, sonrió. 

-Esta canción, la compuse para una persona muy importante para mi, que en este momento se encuentra en las alturas. 

El publico no entendió a que se refería, algo que le importaba muy poco al pelirrojo, mientras que el si lo entendiera se daba por bien servido.

La musuca comenzó dándole la señal de partida a Kurama.

Desde que llegaste

No me quema el frió

Me hierve la sangre

Oigo mis latidos

Desde que llegaste

Ser Feliz es mi vicio

Contemplar la luna

Mi mejor oficio 

No te prometo amor eterno

Por que no puedo

Soy tripulante de una nube

Y aventurero.

Hiei escuchaba atentamente la canción que el Youko interpretaba, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo hermoso que se veía con esa ropa, verde que usaba.

Un cazador de mariposas 

Cuando te veo

Y resumido en tres palabras

Cuanto te quiero

Arababababasey

Arababababasey

Cuanto te quiero uhhho

Arababababasey

Arababababasey uhhhh 

Desde que llegaste

Nada esta podrido

Se marcho la duda

Me abrazo un suspiro

Desde que llegaste

No hay mejor motivo

Para despertarme

Pa sentirme vivo

El publico estaba maravillado, no solo por la canción, sino también por la forma en que Kurama la interpretaba.

-La chica a quien esta dedicada esta canción debe ser muy afortunada –pensaban muchas personas del publico siquiera tener idea de a quien iba dedicada, no solo la canción, sino el corazón y el alma de quien la cantaba.

No te prometo amor eterno

Por que no puedo

Soy tripulante de una nube

Y aventurero

Un cazador de mariposas 

Cuando te veo

Y resumido en tres palabras

Cuanto te quiero

Kurama esperaba y rogaba a Inari-sama que Hiei comprendiera sus sentimientos a través de la canción. 

Arababababasey

Arababababasey

Cuanto te quiero

Uhhhhhhho

(Uhhhhhhho)

Arababababasey (Arabasey)

Arababababasey

Cuanto te quiero

(Uhhhho) 

Arababababasey

Arababababasey

La canción termino y el publico enloqueció, las admiradoras de karma le lanzaban flores, esperando a que dijera quien era la afortunada que había ganado el corazón del hermoso pelirrojo, pero este solo les sonrió, agradeciendo sus aplausos y se retiro, dejando a mas de uno con deseos de mas…

Cuando el festival termino, Hiei y Kurama caminaban de regreso a casa de este último, caminaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Kurama se decidió romperlo.

-¿Sabes a quien le dedique la canción? 

-A Koenma, ¿No? –Kurama se detuvo y miro a Hiei, mientras parpadeaba varias veces.

-¿Koenma? –Repitió -¿Por qué piensas que escribí esa canción para el?

-Por que dijiste que era para alguien que estaba en las alturas.

-Me refería a ti, Hiei

Hiei se quedo como piedra, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O es que su subconsciente le estaba jugando una broma?

-¿Que dijiste?

-Hiei… Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho y es que… -se detuvo, ¿Cómo podría decirle con palabras lo que sentía por el? ¿Cómo reaccionaria el Koorime al saber que su amigo, un hombre estaba perdidamente enamorado de el? ¿Y si reaccionaba mal y se iba de su lado para siempre, entonces recordó las palabras de su amigo y confidente

Si en verdad amas a alguien díselo, y no te martirices pensando en como reaccionara, porque lo único que lograras es que el se aleje de ti tarde o temprano, si saber que es lo que sientes por el y lo que el siente por ti…

-¿Es que? Con un demonio dímelo de una buena vez –Hiei estaba comenzando a fastidiarse por la indecisión del pelirrojo. Kurama suspiro para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-Yo… Bueno… 

-Otra vez con tus… Yo, Bueno, es que, Veras… Ya dime de una vez sin tantos rodeos.

-Te amo –le dijo en un murmullo, tan bajo que mas era una exhalación de aire.

-¿Qué? 

-Yo… T-te... –Maldición, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirlo, Tan solo eran tres palabras, tres palabras que marcarían su vida para bien o para mal.

-Bien, si no me dices me voy…

-¡No espera! –le pidió desesperado, Hiei se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos –Yo… Te amo, Hiei –El aludido abrió los ojos al máximo por la impresión, Kurama al no escuchar respuesta a sus sentimientos reprimidos callo de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose le rostro con las manos mientras comenzaba a llorar, creyendo que la respuesta era una total y completa negativa.

Hiei tardo, unos minutos en procesar las palabras de Kurama, pero, ¿Qué sentía el por el pelirrojo, era su compañero de batalla y se podía atenerse a decir que era su amigo, su único amigo, ¿Pero lo amaba, que pregunta tan estupida, claro que le amaba, mas que a nada en la vida.

El medio Koorime se acerco a Kurama y lo obligo a mirarle a la cara, los ojos del pelirrojo estaba, brillantes por las lagrimas, su rostro estaba mojado por las mismas, Hiei se fue acercando lentamente a el, acortando la distancia entre ambos, perdiéndose ambos, en la mirada del otro, mientras sus alientos se mezclaban.

-Siempre, pensé que estaba solo… -comenzó a decir Hiei –Pero eso cambio, desde que llegaste a mi vida –Kurama abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa –Kurama… Kitsune… Yo… -no dijo mas simplemente acerco sus labios a los del pelirrojo lo beso tiernamente, después se separa y le sonrió, no con una de sus típicas sonrisas sarcásticas, sino con una verdadera sonrisa –También te amo.

Kurama no pudo contenerse y se lanzo contra el besándolo por todo el rostro y en los labios, por suerte la calle estaba vacía, así que nadie los interrumpió en ese tierno momento, regresaron ala casa de Kurama para poder disfrutar de su amor.

OWARI….

Lizerg-chan: Bueno eso es todo por hoy

YoukoSaiyo: Que bueno por que aun me debes lo de la otra vez ¬¬

Lizerg-chan: Etto. Creí que ya lo habías olvidado n-nU

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Yo NO olvido fácilmente.

Lizerg-chan: Je, je, je… (Hablándole a Saiyo como bebe) Haber, ¿Quién la quere? ¿Quién la quere?

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Eso no te va ha funcionar.

Lizerg-chan: Je, je, je… Mira, ¿Qué es eso?

YoukoSaiyo: (Buscando lo que Lizerg-chan le indica) ¿Qué?

Lizerg-chan aprovecha para escaparse, por ahora

YoukoSaiyo: LYS, ven aquí y afronta las consecuencias.

Se ve a Lizerg-chan escondida en el armario de su cuarto abrazado su peluche de mapache

Lizerg-chan: (hablando bajito) Nos vemos en la siguiente… ah y un agradecimiento a Hikarisan y a todos los que leen mis fictions en miarroba.


End file.
